1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture book with which an infant can study how to tell time from a clock while enjoying the pictures. The picture book will hereinafter be called a clock-studying picture book.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been produced and used various picture books and clock toys for the purpose of letting infants study a clock and time while they are playing. However, in the case of a picture book, interest of the infant is attracted toward picture patterns drawn there, and it cannot be said that a satisfactory effect has been achieved in the respect of the study of the clock and time. Furthermore, in the case of a clock toy, control of the clock hands is simple and is monotonous because the time is visually recognized, whereby the interest of the infant is not retained, so that the infant is soon tired of playing with the clock toy. As viewed from the standpoint of the study of the clock by the infant, it cannot be said that a satisfactory effect has been achieved similarly to the case of the aforesaid picture book.
Therefore, in order to retain the interest of an infant as much as possible and to enhance the effect of study of the clock, there has been developed an invention which is obtained by the combination of a picture book with a clock toy (for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Gazette No. 21600/1986).
However, the aforesaid invention obtained by the combination of a picture book with a clock toy may be regarded as the one in which the conventional picture book and clock toy are merely combined together. The problem, from which the conventional picture book and clock toy suffer, still remain. As viewed from the standpoint of the study of the clock by an infant, the problem is presented that it cannot be said that a satisfactory effect is achieved.